


Not on my mind

by Masterofpretending



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M, and kelly is trying her best sorting them out, and teasing him about it, nathan is having some feelings.... (gay feelings), post the tattoo-incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofpretending/pseuds/Masterofpretending
Summary: “Interesting analysis,” Nathan mocked, “yer saying, and please do interrupt if I'm misrepresenting yer highly scientific theory here, but yer saying I was in love with Simon all along and that the love spell I was under forced me to confront that, hence why I’m having a hard time letting go of it at the present moment.”Kelly just smiled at him brightly, “couldn't have said it better myself.”
Relationships: Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Not on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this in literally a day and re-read it once for spelling errors and such so.... don't judge it too hard. But anyway, since all this corona-stuff has forced me to stay inside, I've kinda found myself back to Misfits so... maybe this will be the first in a string of little fanfictions... who knows...

“Yer completely insane, woman,” Nathan dismissed, “completely messed in the head, that's what you are.”

Kelly narrowed her eyes, “I don’ get why ya hidin it,” she argued, “I can literally look into ya head.”

The two of them had decided to take an early break from the impossibly boring task of pressure-cleaning the stone paving outside. Kelly was sitting in a plastic chair enjoying the sun while Nathan was laying on the ground, a cig in between his lips. They were alone on the rooftop, hiding out from Shaun and, in Nathans case, hiding from Simon. 

“See, there ya go again,” Kelly complained, “Simon, Simon, Simon, that’s all I hear nowadays.”

Nathan groaned, taking out the cig from his mouth in order to answer Kelly’s ridiculous accusation, ”it's not  _ that _ strange, the whole thing was traumatizing, of course I’m gonna be thinking about it.”

“Mm-hm,” Kelly sarcastically agreed, making Nathan half sit up to get a proper look at her annoying face. 

“Look, if yer implying something, just come out and say it,” he challenged. 

“Alright,” Kelly said, an unwavering confidence in her voice that made Nathan instantly regret his words, “I think that love-spell shit opened some mental block in ya head and now ya can't stop thinkin’ about Simon, and its makin’ ya confused, and it's makin’ me go mad because I have to listen to it.”

Nathan gave a non-committal huff as an answer, taking another drag of his cig. 

“Interesting analysis,” he mocked, “yer saying, and please do interrupt if I'm misrepresenting yer highly scientific theory here, but yer saying I was in love with Simon all along and that the love spell I was under forced me to confront that, hence why I’m having a hard time letting go of it at the present moment.”

Kelly just smiled at him brightly, “couldn't have said it better myself.”

Nathan couldn't believe this.  _ He _ was supposed to be the victim here. After all, he was the one who’d been tricked and turned into some lovestruck caricature of himself. And, for once, he absolutely did not deserve it. Well sure, if you wanted to be fussy about it you could have claimed Nathan did have it coming for being a bit of a prick to that tattoo-guy. But honestly, Nathan was a prick to everyone and that did not give the rest of the world some kind of free pass to punish him for it. 

Kelly sighed, “are ya forgettin’ about all the things  _ before _ the tattoo-incident?”

Nathan narrowed his eyes, “what  _ things _ ?”

“Like that time Simon threw a paper bin at ya head for bein’ a dick.”

“I don’t recall,” Nathan lied. 

In fact, Nathan did recall, and the memory was making him a bit uncomfortable considering the context of their conversation. Nathan being a bit, a teeny tiny microscopically small bit, turned on by Simon actually standing up to his teasing and throwing a paper bin his way, was not something which really benefited him in this argument. Nathan was an almost-ordinary human, a human who, just like everybody else, got involuntarily turned on once in a while. Big deal. Didn’t prove nothing. 

“I don’t understand why we arguin’ abou’ this,” Kelly said, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, “ya already know I’m right.”

Nathan took a silent, bitter inhale of his cig, the smoke around him comforting somehow, shielding perhaps. 

“You might be able to read minds but you can’t read my heart,” Nathan argued pathetically, knowing as he said it, he was pulling it all straight from his ass, “and my heart tells me i'm not in love with a perverted panty sniffer.”

Kelly didn't answer, she just continued basking in the sun, content, apparently, in the complete mindfuck she was causing Nathan. 

“Look,” Nathan continued, a tad bit more frustrated now, “I think I, of all people, would know if I was in love with the guy.”

Kelly still wasn’t responding, just smiling mysteriously. Like she knew more than him or something. Just ridiculous. 

“It just doesn't make sense. I’m not even gay, I literally had my fingers inside you,” Nathan argued, “I have had satisfactory sex with several women, thankyouverymuch.”

He took a last, quick, drag of the cig before tossing it over the edge of the roof, waiting to hear someone down below shout at him and being disappointed when there was only silence. This was clearly not his day. 

“He’s a nice guy, Nathan,” Kelly said simply, not even bothering to re-open her eyes, “he’s kind, and creative, and sure, a bit creepy sometimes, but he always has good intentions, ya kno’.”

Nathan sighed. He did know, that was the worst part. As much as he liked to highlight Simon’s less than attractive attributes such as his inability for social interaction or his perpetual creepiness, Simon was probably the one person who might make it after community service. Nathan wasn't blind, he saw that Simon, poor lad, was actually making an effort most of the time. It was kind of desperate and admirable at the same time, like a dog who refused to quit walking despite having broken two of its little legs. And now Nathan was imagining that dog, dragging itself forward by its two front legs, it's bottom half lifeless. 

Kelly, having finally opened her eyes, was giving him a confused look, “I just don’ understand ya mind sometimes,” she complained. 

“Me neither,” Nathan admitted. 

Kelly sighed and closed her eyes again. A nice silence fell over them and Nathan leaned back against the ground. The stone under him should have been cold but the sun had heated it up, making it just a tad bit worse of a bed than the actual mattress he slept on. 

He stared at the clouds up above, wishing he hadn't flicked his cig off the roof even if there was barely one inhale left in it. Maybe he could bully Simon into buying him more. And-  _ shit _ , now he was thinking about Simon again. 

He closed his eyes instead, afraid he might start seeing Simon’s shark-like eyes in the clouds otherwise. He heard Kelly snickering somewhere in the background, but decided to ignore it. At this point, continuing to argue with Kelly would probably just end up in embarrassment for Nathan, her having a mental file of all the times he accidentally thought about Simon in a not-so-hetero way. Which, for the record, was totally unfair to use against him. Kelly might not have had any more control over her powers than Nathan had over his, but she could at least have been decent and not use them to her advantage. It wasn't like Nathan went around dying every other full moon just to show off. Sure, he might have done it once or twice, but to be fair, what was the point of superpowers if you couldn't use them to make other people think you were hot-shit? 

Anyway, just because Nathan noticed that Simon, from certain angles, might have been slightly attractive, did not make him infatuated with the fella. On the contrary, it made him more straight than most since any full-blooded heterosexual confident enough in their sexuality would proudly admit to their brief gay tendencies. And was Nathan not man enough to admit when another man had a really sharp jawline which, some might say, contribute to a set of other classically handsome features? Was Nathan not impartial and objective in his judging of other's beauty? Could he not, in a totally dispassionate way, point out when someone had a set of piercing blue eyes that would make anyone drop their panties and give up their livelihoods were they told to in a really stern voice. 

“This is gettin’ pathetic,” Kelly informed him up from her high and mighty chair, “even for you.”

“Mind yer business,” Nathan shot back, bitterly, because he was starting to think she might have been right about this entire thing. 

Perhaps there was a reason his bullying and teasing always seemed to affect the same person. Sure, Simon was an easy target but that was only half of the story. Judging from Nathan's reaction when Simon actually fought back, he did all but mind if Simon  _ stopped _ being an easy target. If Simon actually grew consistently confident, Nathan had no idea where he’d bury his dick. Hopefully, it was, like the rest of him, capable of resurrection. 

“Gross,” Kelly muttered, which, once again reminded Nathan why she was more deserving of the title “the group’s creep” than Simon ever could be. 

“I’m having a breakthrough here,” Nathan said passionately, opening his eyes again and standing up, stretching out his arms against the sun, “and yer not being very helpful, you know.”

Kelly actually looked a little apologetic at that, “sorry,” she said, “I’ll try to shot up if that helps.”

Nathan scoffed and walked up to the edge of the rooftop in order to look down at the rest of the group. They were still working their little bums off with that pressure cleaner and didn't seem to be much concerned that two from the group were missing. Nathan leaned forward on the railing, feeling his heart skip an annoying beat as he spotted Simon, of course very focused on the task at hand. It was hard to see from so far up, but Nathan imagined Simons face apathetic but with a little wrinkle in between his eyebrows to characterize his concentration. He was a mystery, Simon, until you spent more time with him and learned to decode all his little non-verbal cues. A slight wrinkle between the eyebrows meant he was concentrating, this was a prime time to interrupt him with something annoying. A quick, almost undetectable upward pull of his mouth indicated that he was pretending to be irritated but was secretly amused at whatever shit Nathan was pulling at the moment. That was Nathan’s favorite Simon, the slightly smiling Simon who actually didn't seem to mind him at all. The Simon that would, on the very rare occasion, actually laugh, or at least smile, lighting up the whole room for just a second. 

Nathan sighed, looking back at Kelly who was already looking back at him, a small smile on her face. 

“Okay, so I’m in love with the bastard,” Nathan admitted, “but that does not mean you get to make a big deal out of this.”

Kelly’s smile widened. 

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so thanks for reading, let me know what you thought !! :)
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and that this little stupid fic might light up at least someone's day. I know writing it made my life less miserable for a little while so, yay for that hahaha.


End file.
